


De mi lado

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redemption, Rey Needs A Hug, The Force Ships It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: En la tregua de la oscuridad, durara lo que durase, los labios de ambos se encontraron tímidamente al principio. Así descubrieron que no todas las guerras se pelean en un campo de batalla con espadas y armas. Y en esta contienda, ambos ganaban.Esta historia ocurre entre The Last Jedi y The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	De mi lado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [On my side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117959) by [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon)



> Cada día en el fandom de Star Wars y en el de Reylo en particular es único, una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Por eso se me ocurrió este pequeño One-Shot, para traer calma a mi corazón y al de nuestros queridos amigos. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, así que les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias. 
> 
> No es el primero de este tipo de historias publicadas en esta plataforma, de hecho todas las que he leído fueron por demás de inspiradoras. Pero en este caso, la hice en gran parte para mí: necesitaba una dulce cucharada de miel y amor.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Conóceme [en Twitter ](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)

* * *

_Una lluvia de chispas rodeaba a los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la batalla en la sala del trono del Supremacy. Los telones rojos que ocultaban la vista del espacio infinito, pronto se convertían en cenizas en el infierno de fuego, silencio y muerte._

_En el exterior, las naves de la Resistencia escapaban de la Primera Orden hacia el incierto refugio del planeta mineral Crait, mientras eran diezmados sin piedad._

_Rey y Kylo Ren habían luchado y eliminado juntos a la Guardia Pretoriana de Snoke. La Fuerza había hecho bien su trabajo con este par, guiándolos en la danza de luz y oscuridad, ayudándolos a anticipar los ataques de los enfurecidos soldados que habían visto morir a su líder._

_Entre ellos no había comunicación verbal, no hacía falta. El acuerdo de protegerse mutuamente se dictaba a través de su enlace, vibrando como nunca antes en la alianza forzada que el enemigo común les había impuesto. Y que nunca antes se habían permitido experimentar._

_Con las emociones a flor de piel, Rey se había dejado arrastrar por la cadencia de la Fuerza, defendiéndose de los asaltos más con el instinto que con entrenamiento. Gracias a eso había ayudado a Ren, percibiendo su miedo cuando el último guardia lo tenía al filo de la espada._

_Y después de eso, la tregua había acabado._

_Kylo Ren extendía una mano enguantada hacia Rey en un gesto suplicante que le exigía todo pero no le prometía nada de lo que ella deseaba. Le ofrecía reinar a su lado, según su tergiversado sentido del orden, le prometía poder sobre la Galaxia._

_Pero el sacrificio que pedía a cambio era gigantesco e imposible para ella. Significaba perderlo todo, dejar atrás a las personas que le habían ayudado, las que creían en ella. Implicaba destruir sus ideales, todo aquello por lo que ella y tantos otros antes habían luchado. Se perdería a ella misma._

_Y lo peor de todo: si aceptaba su mano, lo perdía a él._

_Los segundos pasaban lentos y pesados, todo parecía detenerse. Los ojos de Rey se llenaban de lágrimas y los de Ren, de anhelo. Todo aquello era un juego de poderes y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder._

_Ella quiso tomar su mano. Pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo de esa manera._

* * *

Rey despertó sobresaltada en su habitación de los cuarteles que la Resistencia había preparado en Ajan Kloss. Una fría capa de sudor cubría su piel a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Se sentó en la cama con lentitud, como si su cuerpo pesara más de lo que debiera. El cabello suelto sobre sus hombros le daba un aspecto diferente, tanto que no se reconocía ante el espejo sin sus tres moños habituales.

El mismo sueño de tantas otras noches. El recuerdo, convertido en tormento y pesadilla, le mostraba una y otra vez el instante en el que pudo haber cambiado todo. ¿Realmente dependía de ella? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Tenía que rechazarlo, porque no había otra opción. Aunque sentía que al hacer esto lo traicionaba, negándole su ayuda, abandonándolo en la oscuridad como todos habían hecho con él a lo largo de su vida. Pero Rey no podía aceptar los términos de Kylo Ren, no de esa manera. No, si para eso tenía que dejarse vencer por la oscuridad.

Y luego, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de eliminarlo, mientras él yacía inconsciente por la explosión del sable, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? La vida de Kylo Ren no era suya para tomarla, no quería hacerlo. Tal vez por misericordia, tal vez por otra razón. Quizás sentía compasión por él, que en poco tiempo había logrado causar una impresión indeleble en ella.

Rey había percibido los sentimientos de Ben Solo a través de Kylo Ren. En otras palabras, había encontrado razones para creer en la redención de Ren gracias a la complejidad de sus emociones, el conflicto de una persona que no había nacido en la oscuridad pero había sido manipulada por ella desde el principio. A diferencia de Leia, Rey no perdía las esperanzas en Ben.

Bastante tiempo había pasado, pero Rey no conseguía dejar de pensar el ello. A decir verdad, temía verlo de nuevo. Sus emociones con respecto a él nunca habían sido más confusas.

La Fuerza tampoco los había convocado como en los enlaces anteriores.

Excepto aquella vez, luego del asedio de Crait, mientras la disminuida resistencia escapaba en el _Halcón Milenario_ gracias al sacrificio de Luke.

Kylo Ren Se veía devastado, derrotado, herido en su orgullo por el rechazo, tal vez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento. Rey cerró la puerta de la nave y con ese gesto también cortó la comunicación con él. Pero no recordaba haber sentido miedo o compasión. Se había culpado por creer en él, por ir a buscarlo pensando que podría traerlo de vuelta. Pero también había deseado tener más tiempo, le hubiera gustado conocerlo en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, incluso sin compartir el enlace de la Fuerza.

Ben no sólo la conocía debido a esa particularidad, algo los ligaba más allá de todo. Sus vidas no habían sido tan diferentes después de todo y eso era otra cosa que compartían, ambos conocían lo desgarradora que podía ser la soledad.

Rey se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y se acurrucó en el alféizar mirando hacia el exterior. Estaba oscuro todavía pero algunas luces se filtraban por las hendijas del panel protector. Esa noche en particular era diferente a tantas otras, podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Pero había aprendido a ser paciente, a dejar que su voluntad no tomara el control y a ser un instrumento de la Fuerza.

Respiró hondo mientras esperaba que algo sucediera. Sabía que pronto algo iba a cambiar.

* * *

Años luz de allí, Kylo Ren despertó también.

El agotamiento de ser el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden era tan intenso a nivel físico y mental que algunas noches ni siquiera podía dormir. Se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba el descanso, de todas maneras. La obsesión lo consumía y eso se traducía en las oscuras sombras debajo de sus ojos. La pálida piel de su rostro tenía un color enfermizo en contraste con su oscuro y rebelde cabello negro. Ser débil no era una opción.

Incorporándose, se sentó en la litera apartando las sábanas de un tirón. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero sabía que no había dormido demasiado y que de todas maneras, nadie lo molestaría en sus cuarteles mientras él estaba allí.

A menos que sufrieran un ataque o todo estuviera colapsando. Y él lo sabría antes, por supuesto.

Otra vez había soñado con ella.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dejó invadir por la furia como siempre lo hacía en lo concerniente a Rey. Pero por alguna razón no logró sentirse mejor. Nunca lograba sentirse mejor, pero se conformaba con enterrar sus sentimientos bajo la máscara del odio y la ira.

El sueño era siempre el mismo. Veía desfilar ante sí todos los eventos de la batalla, todas las emociones implicadas. Sentía a Rey y su determinación, la frustración de no poder apoderarse de ella, el rechazo, el enojo, la angustia. Y era gracias a que conocía los recovecos de la Fuerza que podía entender los sentimientos de Rey pero lejos estaba de aceptarlos.

Le había ofrecido todo y ella no había tomado su mano.

Pero no se sorprendía. Rey lo consideraba un monstruo, después de todo. ¿Y qué podía esperar? Había asesinado a su padre y causado la muerte de su tío, sin contar con los millares de vidas inocentes que manchaban sus manos de sangre.

Ella era como los demás, le confirmaba lo que siempre había sido. Como sus padres, cuando discutían acerca de él, pensando que no podía oírlos. Como Luke, cuando había intentado asesinarlo mientras dormía. Rey no era diferente.

Y sin embargo…

Kylo Ren cometió el error de creer en ella, de creer que eran iguales. Rey lo había desequilibrado, aunque en realidad lo que hizo fue reavivar una pequeña llama que ardía profundamente en su interior y que él trataba de sofocar constantemente.

La odiaba porque le había permitido abrigar esperanzas para sí mismo. Pero no existía ninguna, no había forma de volver atrás. Y Kylo lo sabía.

A pesar de todo ansiaba volver a verla, quería desahogar su propia frustración con ella, recordarle y recordarse a sí mismo que no había salvación, que uno de los dos iba a perder. Y no iba a ser él.

La estimulante visión de enfrentarse a ella en batalla le pareció imperiosa. Quería ver los ojos de Rey ardiendo de furia y odio, porque en ellos él se veía reflejado como el ser despreciable que era, reforzando la imagen de líder temible e indómito.

La imaginó culpándolo por sus crímenes, enfrentándose a él para salvar a la miserable Resistencia, alimentando en ella el mismo odio que él sentía por todo y por todos.

Pero por alguna razón ninguno de estos escenarios le proporcionaba el placer que estaba buscando. Algo en su interior fragmentado amenazaba con empezar a romperse del todo.

Rey era inalcanzable y su lugar siempre había sido el de la Luz. Eso era lo que la hacía única, su mayor rival, su enemiga. Pero también su otra mitad, el balance, la Luz poderosa que es el contrapeso de una Oscuridad igual de poderosa.

Desde que sintió que ella era sensible y poderosa a la Fuerza, el deseo de Ren había sido el de extinguir todo rayo de esperanza en ella, todo rastro de Luz. Quería transformarla por completo como un recordatorio de lo inevitable: nada podía compararse con el poder de la Oscuridad.

Pero en el sueño, en la sala del trono y también en Ahch-To, los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba no eran los mismos. Por alguna razón se imaginó que ella tomaba su mano y aceptaba gobernar la Galaxia junto a él. ¿Era eso lo que quería para ella?

La idea lo abrumó por completo. Tan seguro estaba del rechazo que nunca se imaginó que iba a hacer luego si ella lo aceptaba. En su mente cobro vida un pensamiento de determinación: No quería que a Rey le pasara lo mismo que a él. Ella era valiosa, no lo merecía. Él no podía hacerle eso a ella.

Como si el pensamiento llegara desde lejos, pero con la certeza de lo irrefutable, Kylo Ren se quedó sin respiración. Absolutamente de ninguna manera quería eso para ella.

El de él era un caso aparte, no le había quedado opción.

Rey no se dejaría caer en la oscuridad. Ella también sentía furia, soledad y angustia por lo que nunca había tenido, su vida no había sido justa y pese a todo, había logrado ascender.

Ella no había dejado de creer en él. En Ben Solo. Aunque sólo sintiera compasión por él, estar del mismo lado que Rey era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Y la única manera posible era que él se convirtiera.

Se sintió cansado, su vida como Kylo Ren era ceniza en su boca. ¿Poder? ¿Para qué lo quería si no le servía para tenerla a su lado?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tanto que no podía precisar, realmente quiso ser Ben.

Se sintió vivo, tenía un propósito nuevo.

* * *

Rey no había olvidado la forma en que la Fuerza vibraba cuando los predisponía a ella y a Ben a participar del enlace. Tampoco ignoraba la presencia que la observaba con intensidad, muy cerca, a sus espaldas. Sintió su firma característica, sus movimientos, sus emociones.

Él estaba allí.

Y sin embargo, Rey no tenía miedo. Algo había cambiado.

No se atrevía a mirarlo todavía porque sabía que se rendiría ante él. Estaba segura entonces de que habría tomado su mano, la mano de Ben.

Él se acercaba despacio, ella podía sentir su temor porque también era el suyo.

Ben contempló la figura de Rey acurrucada en la ventana y sintió cómo algo dentro de él se moría. Él tenía la culpa de todo, era el responsable de que ella lo odiara.

Su ropa de dormir holgada y su cabello suelto le daban el aspecto de una diosa, vulnerable, increíble y fuerte. Pero no el de la guerrera que había llegado a conocer.

La idea de provocar el enlace para poder verla le pareció errada en ese instante. Ella lo iba a rechazar de nuevo ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle él, quien le había quitado a ella todo?

Rey sintió las cambiantes emociones de Ben a sus espaldas. Percibió duda y dolor, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Tal vez todo era un gran error, una suposición equivocada, una trampa.

Giró lentamente sobre sus pies, con la mirada aún baja en el suelo. Estaba oscuro así que apenas podía verlo entre las sombras. Indudablemente allí estaba él. Ya no como Kylo Ren, sino como Ben Solo.

Cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron, ambos supieron que ya no lucharían nunca más como adversarios. Su destino era pelear juntos y tendrían que afrontar batallas de otro tipo.

“Ben.” El murmullo de Rey fue sólo para él y así lo sintió mientras el sonido recorría su cuerpo torturado como una invitación, una señal de aceptación, una promesa.

No necesitaban decirse nada más, se conocían profundamente. Y siempre había sido de esa manera.

Él se acercó despacio, un paso a la vez. Ella recordó esa vez en Ahch-To cuando sus manos se encontraron y la sensación de electricidad recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Rey se dejó maravillar por el milagro. Aunque sabía que todo podía cambiar de momento a otro: ninguno de los dos manejaba a voluntad los designios de la Fuerza. O al menos eso creía ella.

Pero en ese momento estaban frente a frente y cada vez más cerca. No se permitían pensar en el futuro porque por ahora sólo contaban con ese instante.

Dejó que Ben tomara su mano con delicadeza cuando sólo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y levantó el rostro hacia él. A pesar de la penumbra, ambos parecían brillar con renovada emoción. Rey le mostraba el primer paso en el camino a casa.

Con la otra mano, Rey buscó el rostro de Ben en la oscuridad, reconociéndolo, recorriéndolo con sus dedos con fascinación.

Él no podía respirar, sabiéndose bienvenido pero aún temiendo el rechazo. Quería que ella supiera que nada podría cambiar su pasado y ese era él: un hombre destrozado y vuelto a armar, incompleto, inestable, imperfecto.

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Rey recordó cuánto le gustaba encontrar tesoros entre los escombros, cómo los guardaba en su morral y los llevaba a casa. Cuánto disfrutaba arreglar lo que estaba roto y la alegría que suponía hacer que funcionaran de nuevo. Pensó con ternura que podría arreglar a Ben.

En la tregua de la oscuridad, durara lo que durase, los labios de ambos se encontraron tímidamente al principio. Así descubrieron que no todas las guerras se pelean en un campo de batalla con espadas y armas. Y en esta contienda, ambos ganaban.

Las caricias se fueron profundizando poco a poco y de manera natural. Ambos se daban permiso para explorar sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado y que habían dejado a un lado por la urgencia de ser enemigos.

Ben se separó un poco de Rey, todavía inclinado ante ella, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos en un gesto de infinita ternura. Y amor. Ella era su salvadora.

Rey no puso evitar sonreír, mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía poco a poco dando lugar al nuevo día. La mañana avanzaba lentamente mientras ellos seguían en su mundo aparte. La felicidad que sentía amenazaba con volverla loca.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en perfecta armonía, dando lugar a un deseo tan profundo como puro, abrumados por una necesidad tan simple y real como la de sentirse amados.

Ben preguntó sin hablar y Rey concedió su permiso. En su vida nunca se había sentido tan segura de algo como entonces.

El pacto de paz fue sellado con un acto de amor y pasión, el primero de muchos.

Esa noche ambos renacieron. 

Sin dejar de mirarse ni un momento con adoración, sus manos seguían entrelazadas aún luego del momento compartido. Rey, descansaba sobre el pecho de Ben, acurrucada entre sus brazos. La luz ya inundaba la habitación como un recordatorio de la recompensa, el premio de los vencedores de la batalla.

Había mucho que hablar todavía, muchas vidas en juego. El futuro no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. Nada les garantizaba el apoyo de sus amigos.

La otra guerra, esa que parecía tan lejana ahora, no había terminado.

Pero de algo estaban seguros: lucharían del mismo lado. Ya podían considerarse victoriosos.


End file.
